Vincere est Vivere
by RainbowJH
Summary: Narcissa and Bella's reunion after the Azkaban mass breakout. How a woman is torn between happiness for her sister and concern for her son. And how a family housed the Devil himself in their home.


**Written for Arithmancy Assignment 11, term 3, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also, for Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank.**

 **Words: 1141**

* * *

 **Vincere est Vivere**

 _Narcissa's PoV_

The smell of fresh freesias filled my senses as I overlooked the reconstruction of the East wing of the Manor. Just because I was a pureblood wife did not mean I was out shopping and planning balls or kitty parties all day. It always amuses me when people think themselves more superior and scoff at us. Not that it was the atmosphere to host balls and galas at the moment.

 _Pop_

Nelly appeared in front of me and bowed, informing me, "Master Malfoy is asking Nelly to inform Mistress to come to the study at once. Master informs Nelly Mistress must hurry."

With a short nod, I dismissed her and made my way towards the study, taking as many shortcuts as possible. I worried if it was a letter from Draco. If it was, it can't be anything good if Lucius asked me to hurry. I fastened my pace worrying about the news.

I skidded to a halt just outside the door to the study, taking a breath to calm myself. It wouldn't do to appear harried. Knocking once, I opened the ebony doors carved with the Malfoy insignia.

"Lucius?" He was pacing in front of the fireplace, most unusual behaviour for him. My uneasiness increased.

He looked up on hearing my voice, a troubled expression coming over his face.

"Narcissa, you know I would do anything to keep the family safe, you and Draco specially." He was dawdling, but I nodded as a gesture to go on. "I received some troubling news for my Lord. He is going to stay here at the Manor and," his brow furrowed as he finished the sentence, "your sister and brother in-law are also going to be here."

My mask slipped for a bit. It would be hard to keep Draco safe when the Dark Lord was staying under this very roof. With Bellatrix staying here, it'd be almost impossible. She would want to show how loyal and eager her family was to serve the Lord. I felt pleased she would be out and about but at the same time worried. I don't know how much Azkaban would have changed her.

I crossed the room, "I see." After a short pause, I continued, "I'll have Bella's old rooms aired at once. Which rooms would you like me to prepare for the Lord? Are the meetings going to be held here?"

"Yes. Prepare the ballroom for the meetings. As for his chambers let's have the Slytherin room on the guest wing prepared."

Of course, the Slytherin room was the largest room on the guest wing, which was in the West wing. The family quarters were located in the North wing. I felt relieved that we weren't to place Him in the family quarters.

"That shall be done. Do you have an idea what time they will be here?"

"They'll be here by today, any time, maybe in an hour or maybe by midnight."

"Are you writing to Draco or do you want me to? I feel it will be best if he doesn't come home for the Easter Holidays, like we had discussed, then."

"Yes, yes. I will write it at once." He was immediately distracted by that and I was about to leave, dismissed at the moment.

Just as I reached the threshold, he said, "And Narcissa," I turned back, he gave a small smile. "We will be alright."

I returned his smile and left, closing the door gently behind me. Our marriage may not have been based on love, but it was based on respect and over the years, care and understanding. And even though the words may not be spoken now, I knew I could say I loved him, after all these years.

I went about my duties, calling all the house elves in the Manor. After giving them the necessary instructions, I left towards the gardens again, this time to dismiss the magi-architects. The Dark Lord's rage is unpredictable from what I understand of Lucius.

One, by dismissing them we can still maintain that the Lord had not returned and play with the Ministry's current facade. And two, it was for the best, lest they got caught up on the wrong end of any of our guests' wands.

It had barely been two hours since then, when I was reclining in the parlour that Semy popped in to inform me of our guests' arrival and to meet them in the sitting room by the Entrance Hall.

I worked to calm my nerves as I walked down the corridor quickly.

"And, there comes Cissy." Lucius finished his sentence. I lowered my eyes as I caught sight of our Lord and reaching in front of him, I bowed down deeply at the waist.

"Narcissa, as beautiful as ever, my dear."

And from behind him, Bella strode forward. "Cissa!"

"Bella!" I gasped out at her appearance. Her elbows were jutting out and so was her collar bone. Her cheeks looked as hollow as they could get and her eyes, Merlin, her eyes looked as if she was still in front of the Dementors, half-crazed, half-sane, trying to hold onto her sanity. As she smiled, the pale skin pulling taught over her cheeks, some of that craziness faded it seemed and a spark of happiness filled her eyes for a second.

I took two steps towards her and hugged her, not too tightly afraid she would get hurt. Her head came up to my neck. She had always been the shortest of us sisters.

And as I drew her in, I remembered those days when we were younger when she used to play with me and save me from our parents' wrath when I got up to some mischief. How before going to Azkaban, she had hugged me, promising she'd be back in some hours and how she'd sauntered out confidently. That confident woman was gone now. In her place, the fragile doll I held currently in my arms.

I pulled back from her then, and greeted my brother in-law, Rodolphus, with a low bow. His brother, Rabastan, was also there, who I acknowledged with a nod.

I turned back to my Lord who had been waiting patiently for the pleasantries to get over with. Turning my gaze to the floor, I requested, "My Lord, allow me to show you to the Chambers. I am sure my Lord would like to rest for the moment."

I held my breath as I hoped he didn't take offense to my words that the Dark Lord didn't need rest of something like that.

"Yes, of course."

Turning back to Bella and her family, I suggested that they'd be shown to their old rooms by Lucius.

And I led the Dark Lord, by the proffered elbow, down the West wing happy for my sister at this moment.

* * *

 **The story title is a Latin phrase which means ' _to conquer is to live.'_**

 **Well, what do you think? First time I wrote on any characters from the other side. Let me on know. RnR**

 **Love, Rainbow**


End file.
